


Running Trail

by Entwinedlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Sharon hadn't thought Maria had a boyfriend. She's beginning to rethink that.





	Running Trail

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, fills the square B1 - Outside Sex

There were only two other vehicles in the tiny parking lot when Sharon pulled in, Maria's navy sedan and a red and gold Harley Davidson. That in and of itself wasn't remarkable, plenty of SHIELD agents used this running trail. It was that Sharon didn't recognize the bike. She wondered who might have got themselves a new ride as she grabbed her iPod and locked up her car.

She was already warmed up from her strength training workout at the gym but she still took a moment to stretch and check her shoelaces at the beginning of the trail. As she was standing back up, she heard a woman's laugh and saw a large black dog trotting up the trail headed her way. His fur was thick and black and his tongue lolled out of his mouth like he was utterly relaxed and happy.

He was walking past her as Maria appeared at the bend in the trail, jogging with a dopey big grin on her face. As she got closer, Sharon could see a light sheen of sweat on her skin. Her tank top was inside out and her bra strap was twisted at the top of her shoulder, visible because her shirt had slid sideways.

"Hey, Sharon!" Maria greeted as she slowed to a walk and stopped in front of her.

"Hey yourself! I don't think I've seen you this happy at the end of your run... ever. What's up?"

Before Maria could provide an answer, the Harley roared to life behind them and Sharon whirled around, surprised. She hadn't seen anyone but Maria come off the trail. At the bike, was an attractive man with chin-length wavy, black hair. He winked in their direction before pulling on a helmet that obscured his face, then climbed on the bike and drove away.

When Sharon looked back at Maria, she had that same sort of relaxed smile on her face that she imagined the dog had earlier.

Maria looked back at her. "What were you asking?"

Sharon started to shake her head and dismiss her question but then thought of one to replace it. She started past Maria, ready to slip into a slow jog when she called back over her shoulder, "Did you know you have leaves in your hair?"


End file.
